


Em seus braços

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Zitao só queria se perder dentro dos braços de Yifan, e o vampiro faria questão de lhe prometer isso.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 3





	Em seus braços

**Author's Note:**

> EXO!Vampiro  
> Fanfic antiga, mas ♥

Tao estava sendo praticamente arrastado pelas ruas, sem saber aonde Kris queria levá-lo.

— O que… - tentou perguntar, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, quase indo ao chão, Kris por sorte o pegou.

Tao fitou os olhos alheios. O loiro sempre o olhava daquela forma, independentemente da situação, o menor apenas não havia se acostumado com tudo aquilo.

— Tome cuidado. – a voz rouca lhe avisou. O braço lhe rodeou a cintura, o trouxe para mais perto e Zitao prendeu a respiração.

É claro que ele havia esquecido daquilo também. Vampiros não respiravam, vampiros eram seres sem vida.

— Yifan... – pronunciou o nome do mais velho, mas o outro já estava perto o suficiente para roçar a ponta de seu nariz no rosto de pele pálida de Zitao. — Yifan… - repetiu o nome, soando dessa vez mais como um gemido.

Era intenso e novo demais para Zitao. Aquelas mãos, embora sutis, faziam sua pele queimar.

— Vamos, temos que nos apressar. Nos esperam.

Tao não havia entendido o que o loiro o queria dizer. Há dias Kris comentava que precisava apresentá-lo a sua família e Tao como sempre sentia seu rosto corar, mesmo com o outro vampiro lhe dizendo que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria.

Zitao agora era também como ele, portanto as _“coisas de humano”_ nunca mais voltariam a atormentá-lo. Não que fosse de todo ruim, mas era a opinião de Kris.

Correram mais um pouco, longos minutos na concepção do vampiro mais novo. A mão de Kris apertava com força a sua, como se não quisesse deixá-lo escapar. E Tao nem queria, estar com Yifan era tudo para si, por isso o aceitou, por isso decidiu viver sua eternidade juntos.

A pessoa que mais amava. A única que amaria.

Aos poucos o som da música podia ser ouvida, o _rock_ pesado, os gritos, gemidos, tudo entorpecia o jovem, o deixando cada vez mais ansioso e em expectativa, se é que aqueles sentimentos e sensações eram sentidos por seres como eles.

— Não se preocupe, é normal se sentir nervoso.

A voz de Kris o acalmou. Então ele também detinha daquelas sensações?

Zitao sorriu e baixou a cabeça, mas no mesmo instante sentiu os dedos gélidos de Yifan tocarem seu maxilar, erguendo seu rosto para que o fitasse.

— Hey, _eu te amo_. – o sorriso sedutor no canto dos lábios, a forma como os mesmos se moviam, tudo encantava o menor, tudo lhe despertava os mais insanos desejos.

Yifan lhe beijou demoradamente, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto com as mãos que agarravam sua cintura. Tao gemeu com o contato, não havia como escapar daquela hipnose que o loiro mantinha sobre si. Parecia fazer as coisas inconscientemente, Kris o dominava por completo. O maior mordiscou sua boca, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer. Os lábios se separaram e aquele roçar de peles causava ondas excitantes no corpo do mais novo, Tao logo chegaria a seu limite de espera.

Kris acariciou a face alheia com os lábios, parecia que o perfume humano ainda impregnava a pele de Zitao. Aquilo o fez sorrir, adorava aquele aroma, escorregou pela bochecha, a língua úmida logo tocou o pescoço do outro. Zitao estremeceu e agarrou-se ainda mais aos ombros largos de Kris, sentindo choques naquela região. O mais velho limpava a pele pálida com lentidão, passando o músculo por toda a extensão do pescoço de Zitao até chegar novamente em seus lábios. Ele estava limpo agora, não havia mais sangue, porém o desejo apenas crescia mais e mais.

_Descontrolado._

O contato foi rapidamente desfeito, deixando o menor atordoado. Kris lhe agarrou a mão, o puxando em direção a massa de pessoas alucinadas, entregues aos delírios da noite. Tudo para Zitao era encantador, sensual. As mulheres dançavam despudoradamente, esfregavam-se uma nas outras, os homens não muito diferente delas.

O galpão abandonado servia para as festas noturnas, bebidas, sexo, sangue. Tudo e mais um pouco do que eles poderiam desejar.

Kris abriu um sorriso assim que se aproximou de um grupo de pessoas.

— E aí, Kris? Como vai a _vida? –_ a pergunta irônica fez todos rirem, menos Tao.

 _—_ Ela vai muito bem Chanyeol, pode ter certeza. – respondeu enlaçando seu braço na cintura de Tao, o puxando para perto de si.

Haviam alguns vampiros sentados em um sofá grande, logo ali. Alguns se beijavam descaradamente, aliás, Chanyeol era o único que não estava aos beijos com alguém.

— Ficamos realmente contentes em conhecer o escolhido do nosso irmão! – um jovem um pouco menor, ao lado de Chanyeol disse alegremente. Seu sorriso era inocente e ele tinha caninos naturais.

 _Realmente adorável_ , Zitao pensou.

— Ah… - abriu a boca, nervoso. O mais novo queria saber quando deixaria de se sentir tão constrangido, afinal, todos ali eram iguais, eram uma família.

Não eram?

— Vamos, sentem-se e bebam um pouco! – outro jovem disse assim que apartou o beijo lascivo que dava em seu companheiro.

— _Jongin-ah!_ – seu companheiro o repreendeu manhoso.

Jongin o fitou dando um sorriso malicioso e lhe agarrou pela nuca, o puxando novamente e adentrando com a língua em sua boca, voltando a beijá-lo.

Tao engoliu em seco, não sabia como agir nem o que falar. Kris o guiou até o bar onde um homem simplesmente lhe estendeu duas garrafas de bebida.

— Tome, beba o quanto quiser, depois iremos nos divertir muito! – lhe sorriu erguendo a garrafa para em seguida dar longos goles na mesma.

Tao o acompanhou, no momento o que ele poderia fazer era apenas seguir os movimentos de Kris, não demorou muito para que o menor já estivesse envolto na atmosfera do lugar.

Ambos estavam no meio da multidão enlaçando seus corpos enquanto usufruíam da música pesada. Tao sorria para o loiro e Kris esfregava seu corpo no dele ainda mais, causando aquela descarga elétrica que os mantinham acesos, ligados.

— Yifan… - Tao disse entre um gemido arrastado quando sentiu as mãos alheias em sua cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos, se é que aquilo fosse possível.

Tombou instintivamente seu pescoço para o lado e Kris lhe beijou ali, lento e molhado.

— Sinto como se você não tivesse mudado em nada, Taozi. – os lábios se moviam, gélidos e ternos sobre a pele alva do pescoço de Zitao. Kris dizia aquelas palavras com desejo, lembrando-se de quando o mais novo ainda era humano.

Seu humano.

— Si-sinto a mesma coisa às vezes e… Ah! Yi-Yifan! – o maior mordiscou a região, apenas para atiçar o menor.

— Eu sei que te transformei recentemente, mas o seu cheiro ainda está impregnado. Estamos aqui, juntos como deve ser. Sabia que são raras essas festas? – afastou-se sorrindo para ele. — Geralmente estamos muito ocupados para nos reunirmos assim, todos iguais a nós, sem mentiras, sem ter o que esconder.

Kris não deixou Tao processar suas palavras, muito menos respondê-lo. Fisgou seus lábios, sugando-os para dentro de sua boca em um beijo lascivo e lento demais, se Tao ainda tinha um resquício de humanidade, Kris levaria embora.

O menor ao menos percebeu quanto o lugar havia mudado, Kris o jogou sobre um sofá e a música já não podia mais ser ouvida.

— O… O que…

O loiro lhe sorriu novamente. Tao poderia jurar sentir medo daquele sorriso, mas não podia, Kris não lhe dava mais medo.

O outro se moldou sobre seu corpo, beijando novamente seus lábios.

— Seu gosto vicia, sabia disso? – disse assim que afastou os lábios, descendo os seus pelo maxilar de Tao.

Yifan se afastou, puxando o menor por um dos braços. Aos poucos as peças de roupas foram tiradas e jogadas em um canto qualquer, aquilo não importava. Ter o corpo inteiro e somente seu era o maior prazer que o loiro poderia ter.

Deitaram-se novamente. Kris distribuía selares por toda a extensão do corpo alvo de Zitao, e esse sentia seus músculos ficarem tensos, se contraindo a cada toque, cada beijo. O mais velho depositou uma mordida próximo ao umbigo alheio, ouvindo Tao gemer. Continuou com as mordidas fracas até próximo a virilha. Tao erguia o quadril de forma obscena, querendo que seu companheiro descesse mais com aquelas provocações. Seu membro latejava e queria que Kris acabasse logo com toda aquela tortura.

— Sua pele, ela é deliciosa. – esfregava os lábios no interior da coxa alheia, sentindo Tao arfar. — Poderia ficar minha eternidade inteira te devorando Tao, de todas as formas possíveis.

O menor sentiu-se satisfeito, aquelas palavras aumentavam cada vez mais toda a paixão voraz que sentia por Yifan.

Os lábios do loiro voltaram à sua boca, lhe dando um último selar antes de voltar a trilhar os beijos pelo seu corpo. Tao soltava gemidos baixos, ansiosos, só conseguiu gemer mais alto quando Yifan sem avisar lhe mordeu a parte interna da coxa. A excitação e desejo eram grandes, arqueou as costas sentindo o resto de seu sangue ser sorvido pelos lábios já vermelhos do maior.

_Kris lhe sugava tudo._

O maior lhe fitou, tirando os lábios ainda manchados de sangue, a visão de Zitao totalmente entregue era deliciosa. Passou a língua sobre os lábios, vendo o quanto aquilo afetava o outro. Limpou todo o lugar, fizera questão de sugar o restante do líquido escarlate, distribuindo selares até a pele se curar, dali apenas tratou de seguir para onde deveria, colocando o membro já ereto do menor na boca, começado um oral delirante.

O corpo de Zitao ainda sofria espasmos pela recente mordida, Kris sabia exatamente o que fazer, a língua brincando com sua glande o fazia revirar os olhos de prazer. As mãos agarraram os fios loiros, os puxando com certa força, não havia espaço para romantismo, não naquele momento com os nervos à flor da pele. Tao gemia e gritava a cada sucção mais forte fazendo Yifan vibrar internamento por poder lhe oferecer tanto prazer.

Era alucinante.

Kris logo abandonou o membro de Tao, o ouvindo resmungar, o segurou novamente pelos pulsos fazendo o menor erguer-se na cama, Yifan soltou uma risada, fazendo o membro do menor despertar ainda mais, ele se ajeitou na cama, ficando sentado e dando a ordem para o mais novo:

— Sente-se! – fora a única coisa que disse antes de sentir o interior apertado do menor.

Zitao logo o obedeceu, afundando-se ainda mais naquela loucura, contraiu-se apenas para ouvir o loiro gemer. Kris o agarrou com mais força, fazendo-o se mover sobre seu membro. Tao subia e descia com maestria e vontade, agarrou-se aos ombros largos, enfiando as unhas ali até que filetes de sangue escorressem. Seus lábios logo foram de encontro aos ferimentos, lambendo até absorver todo o líquido viscoso.

O maior o estocava com força e novamente Zitao sentia as presas alheias lhe furarem a pele dura. Kris o mordeu no ombro, como se quisesse revidar aquela simples agressão, fazendo o menor tombar a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se dominado, era incrível e Zitao só poderia querer mais e mais.

Kris afastou as presas do ombro alheio, deixando que o sangue escorresse, seus lábios subiram até o pescoço de Tao, tirando as mãos de onde estavam, o abraçou e finalmente lhe mordeu ali. O vampiro mais novo gemeu alto e prolongado, a sensação de ser mordido, ainda mais por aquele que mais ama e deseja era indescritível. Kris o mantinha entre os braços, como se aquele fosse o mais doce dos beijos que poderiam compartilhar, oferecer um ao outro. As mãos subiram em direção aos fios descoloridos enquanto de sua boca saiam apenas gemidos de prazer.

O toque sutil da mão de Yifan em suas costas, subindo e descendo por toda sua extensão enquanto ele lhe sugava o sangue e lhe penetrava era deliciosa, ímpar. Tao movia o quadril freneticamente, ele queria que seu prazer dobrasse e que seus gemidos de satisfação fossem aprovados pelo maior, mas Kris se afastou fazendo com que o menor se sentisse vazio, fitou o outro vendo-o levar um de seus dedos ao próprio pescoço. Em uma passada rápida Yifan cortou a própria carne, oferecendo seu sangue a Zitao.

— Beba. – ordenou.

Tao o fitou, aqueles lábios avermelhados, o sangue escorrendo pela boca e os olhos carmim lhe instigavam a realmente fazer aquilo.

— Mas… Yifan? – o problema era que Yifan nunca havia compartilhado seu sangue com Zitao, nem mesmo quando ele era humano.

O jovem sabia o quanto aquilo era importante e o fazia especial, poderia chorar, mas já não havia lágrimas. Kris tombou a cabeça, oferecendo o seu sangue mais uma vez, o aroma adentrou as narinas do menor que sentia suas presas crescerem, Tao sentiu-se descontrolado ao imaginar o quão suculento seria aquele sangue. Seus olhos se transformaram e outro sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do loiro, fora questão de segundos para que o menor aproximasse a boca ali para sorver o fluído.

Kris gemeu demoradamente, prendendo Tao em seus braços e o trazendo para mais perto. Voltou a lhe agarrar a carne convidativa da bunda, o ajudando a subir e descer em seu membro. Em poucas estocadas e depois de devorar a quantidade desejada do sangue de Kris, o mais novo acabou se despejando sobre corpo alheio, contraindo mais uma vez sua entrada.

— Ta-Tao! – Yifan sentia-se no limite, a ponta da língua alheia lhe queimava a pele do pescoço enquanto limpava os resquícios de sangue.

Tao lhe beijou ali, sutil, subiu os lábios até sua boca, selando o que eles haveriam de compartilhar por um _bom tempo_.

— Eu te amo. – o menor disse, as pontas dos dedos acariciavam a face alheia, Kris ainda tinha seus olhos avermelhados.

O loiro lhe sorriu, mordeu o lábio inferior o puxando para si em outro beijo.

— Te desejo, te quero e o terei para sempre, enquanto me permitirem a eternidade, Tao. – o fitou, rodeando sua cintura com os dois braços, em um abraço terno demais para ser dado por um vampiro. — Serei e pertencerei sempre a ti, e você a mim.

Zitao sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, colou ambas as testas em uma resposta muda àquelas palavras. O menor ainda tinha o loiro dentro de si e voltou a lembrar-se disso quando Yifan se remexeu, novamente inquieto.

— _Vamos ser eternamente únicos. –_ ambos falaram, finalmente.

Sorriram.


End file.
